Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and an operation method and, more specifically, to an electronic device supporting different firmware functions and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An interface card provides an electronic device with additional functions, and an option parameter is adjusted via a basic input/output system setup menu to change the functions provided by the interface card.
When the electronic device enters an operating system (OS) after power on self-test, the OS resets periphery devices. Therefore, after the electronic device is reset, a device driver for the interface card needs to restore to the previous option data to make the interface card firmware read the previous option data. Therefore, every time the device is reset, it is time consuming for the device driver for the interface card of the OS to restore to the previous option data again.